Ocean Avenue
by chocl8chps
Summary: Trials, tribulations, and the ups and downs of high school. FreddyKatie, ZackSummer
1. Beautifully Undone

It was about 9 pm and the only noise that could be heard was the whisper of the wind rustling through the trees, 16 year old Summer Hathaway pulled her jacket tighter around her slender frame and began to pick up her pace as she walked down the semi-deserted street. Other than a few cars here and there, it was completely empty. She pushed a strand of dark hair out of her face and wiped her tear-filled eyes, but more and more fell as she reflected on the previous few hours.

*flashback*

 _"I love you Zack"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Why don't you ever say you love me? I mean, I don't think you've said it once in the whole 6 months we've been going out!"_

_"Summer you know I care about you"_

_"Then say it, say it right now, tell me you love me!"_

_"Summer I'm not in the mood for this"_

_"…and you won't talk to me either…Zack, couples are supposed to confide in each other. You can tell me anything, you know that…but it's like pulling teeth to get you to talk to me."_

_"Fine Summer, if there are so many things you don't like about me, I'll make it easy for you, WE'RE OVER, now get out of my house!"_

_"But…"_

_"GO!"_

*end of flashback*

So here she was, cold, sad, and alone. She couldn't go home because her parents were having a dinner party, which was why she was at Zack's in the first place, and she didn't feel like explaining what had happened to any of her other friends, so she went to the only other place she could think of, Dewey's old apartment. Both Ned and Dewey had moved out in past years, Ned had bought a house, and Dewey moved into another apartment…one with walls. However, they still kept the old apartment for band practices and the after school program. Finally, she was greeted by the "School of Rock" sign, and she took out her key and went inside. When she stepped inside she could see that the television was on and she could hear the slight murmur of people talking. 'That's strange.' She thought. At first, she was tempted to call 911, but then she saw spiky blonde hair poking out from the top of the couch and she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Freddy?"

Freddy turned around, surprised, and Katie followed his gaze.

"Summer?"

"Katie?!? What are you guys doing here?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same question?" Freddy retaliated

"Don't start with me Freddy Jones!"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Katie intercepted. 

"Sorry," Summer's tone softened, "I'm just not having a very good evening."

"What happened?" 

Summer sank into the couch next to Katie, tears poured down her face.

"Zack and I had a fight and he broke up with me."

"Why? What happened?" Katie asked, genuinely sympathetic.

Summer took a breath and told Katie the whole story while choking back tears.

Freddy, who seemed to be listening intently, jumped up and started to walk towards the door."

"I'm gonna go talk to Zack, I'll be back in a bit."

Katie nodded and continued to rub Summer's back as she sobbed into her shoulder.


	2. The Other Side

Here's chapter 2 for your enjoyment! ~ disclaimer (sorry I forgot about it in chapter 1): Unfortunately I don't own anything involving School of Rock…except the DVD.

Sara Stokes1 – thanks so much for the review…I'll try hard to update on a regular basis.

ShortStuff1 – I love the pairings too! Thanks for your review.

Miss Gryffindor – That's cool…personally, I'm a Freddy/Katie shipper, but that's just me! I hope you'll enjoy the story anyway…maybe I'll write a Summer/Freddy next time just for you! Thanks for reviewing.

MarySueH8tr – I know what you mean! Thanks for your review.

hP fAn Fo LyFe – I love that song too! I haven't quite decided if this will end up being a songfic, but it might. Thanks for your review!

Phish Food – Thanks for the tip…I'll do that. Thanks for the review!

Swimmerkitti –I try hard to make sure everything's spelled correctly, names especially. Thanks for your review…and thanks for the kudos lol!  

Maigain – ok u have me a little confused…was the freddy/zack thing a typo? This isn't a slash story lol. Anyway, the Freddy/Summer thing is kind of cute I guess...when I'm done with this story I'll try to write a Freddy/Summer one for you and Miss Gryffindor. Thanks for your review!

audi katia – They weren't doing anything…yet *wink wink nudge nudge* lol. Yeah the title is from the Yellowcard song (I love that song too!) and yeah I changed it so I can get anonymous reviews. Awww I love roses! Thanks! 

Jingle Bells – Thanks lol! 

mellowyellow36 – I love him too lol don't worry I won't make him a bad guy! Thanks for your review!

Anyways…on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zack was sitting on his bed playing his guitar when he heard his bedroom door open and close. He looked over and saw Freddy standing next to him. He set his guitar down and stood up. 

"What's going on man?" Freddy asked. "With you and Summer I mean."

"Let me guess," Zack said angrily, "She went to your house to tell you how much of a jerk I am."

"No, actually she went to Dewey's old apartment, and Katie and I just happened to be there." He said, blushing.

"Doing what?" Zack asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Tell you later…now what's going on with you and Summer, why'd you break up with her?"

"She's just so…demanding…she yelled at me because I supposedly never tell her I love her."

"What the hell, you guys have been dating for what? 6 months? Don't you love her?"

"Yeah, I care about her a lot…but it's hard, I've never been very good at expressing my feelings…especially since my parents never seem to care."  
  


"Summer cares…the band cares."

"I know I know…she also said I never talk to her, It's not my fault I'm introverted and I don't like to just pour all my feelings and thoughts out all the time."

"So tell her that."

Zack shrugged and nodded.

 "Ok I'll talk to her…eventually. Now what exactly were you and Katie doing at the apartment?"

"Nothing…we just go there sometimes when we want to be alone."

Zack snorted. 

"Don't forget to use protection."

Freddy threw a pillow at him. 

"Shut up man. I haven't even kissed her yet…we're just friends."

"Oh come on Freddy ask her out already! You're sappy lovesick crap is beginning to get on my nerves."

"Dude, you did not just call me sappy."

Fortunately for Zack, the phone rang before Freddy could get him in a headlock. Zack looked at the caller ID. 

"Oh look it's your lovely cousin."

Zack picked up the phone.

"Hey Eleni."

"Hey." She responded, sounding very irritated. "Is Freddy there?"

"Yeah, you wanna talk to him?"

"No, just tell him to get his ass home, he promised he'd be home an hour ago."

"Will do."

"Thanks." *click*

Zack hung up the phone and turned back to Freddy.

"Eleni's pissed at you man."

"Isn't she always."

Freddy glanced at the clock. 11pm. 

"Shit! I told her I'd be home an hour ago…sorry gotta go."

Freddy ran downstairs, said a quick goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Mooneyham, and raced out to his car. 


	3. 

**Ok here's chapter 3…sorry for the delay, I've been sick for awhile.**

**As usual I own nothing but the DVD…oh and keep reviewing!!! Enjoy! **

As soon as he opened his front door, he was greeted by the squeals of a little blonde four year old.

"Fweddy!!!!!!!"

"Emily Louise, get back in bed!" Eleni said as she met Freddy at the front door.

"I'll take care of it." Freddy said, picking up his little sister.

"Ok…Alex is in his room watching a movie and Katie called about 10 minutes ago."

"Shit…aki mushrooms." Freddy said, remembering his sister was in the room. 

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What now?" She asked, annoyed.

"Can you swing by Dewey's old apartment and pick up Katie and Summer."

"Fine."

"Thanks I owe you one."

Eleni snorted. "You better believe it."

Eleni gave Emily a peck on the cheek and Freddy a quick hug as she ran out the door.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." She called on her way out.

"Bye."

"Bye bye Leni!"

As soon as Eleni backed out of the driveway, Freddy shut the front door and walked upstairs. He entered the first room on his right and saw the small frame of his 8 year old brother lying on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed, his eyes closed and his chest heaving in a steady rhythm of sleep. Freddy turned off the TV and the light and quietly shut the door. 

"Come on Emily, you ready for bed?"

The small girl nodded and rubbed her blue eyes. Freddy walked into his sister's bedroom, which had once been his. The once blue walls were now pink and his old double bed had been replaced with a small canopy bed. He put Emily down on the bed and she got herself situated under the covers, then she threw her arms around his neck. 

"Night night."

"Goodnight Em."

After he finished tucking her in, Freddy went down to the basement, stopping at the kitchen on the way. He grabbed a soda and went downstairs to his basement/studio room. Mr. and Mrs. Jones had redone the basement for Freddy when they found out Mrs. Jones was pregnant with Emily. They put in a TV, a computer, even a place for his drum set and stereo. It was like having his own apartment. He had covered the walls in posters of his favorite bands...Sex Pistols, Metallica, Led Zeppelin etc…and pictures of his friends. Since School of Rock had been formed in 5th grade, the band and crew had formed friendships that had yet to be broken…they were their own clique and they stayed together even in high school. Freddy was friends with all of School of Rock's members, but there were a few that he was closest to. Zack was his best friend, and he had a past with Katie, who he considered to be his other best friend, then of course there was Summer, who was always around since she had been dating Zack and she was Katie's best friend, and finally there was Eleni, since they were cousins they had no choice but to be around each other all the time, but he enjoyed her company nonetheless. Freddy drank some of his coke and set it down on the table by his bed. He stripped down to his boxers switched off the light, and got into bed. He was out cold as soon as he hit the pillow.


	4. Girl Talk

**Hey all sorry it took so long! School's out now so I'll update much more frequently! Enjoy! Oh and thanks to all my reviewers….I love you ALL! I dedicate this story to anyone who's ever reviewed it!**

Katie and Summer were in the middle of a deep conversation when they heard a key turn in a lock and the front door swung open. In came Eleni, wearing jeans, a sweatshirt, and her beloved vans, her long blonde hair falling in graceful waves around her face. Eleni, though petite (she was only 5'3"), was a beautiful girl. She had grown out her bangs, her skin was flawless, and her eyes always sparkled. She and Freddy were perfect examples of how gorgeous everyone in their family was.

"Hey…where's Freddy?" Katie asked.

"Home…babysitting…that sweet talking bastard…why do I always end up covering for him?"

Katie snorted.

Eleni sank down into an overstuffed chair and sighed.

"So…" Katie inquired. "What's the flavor of the week?"

"I'm single at the moment thank you." Eleni said, throwing a pillow at Katie's head. "Who are you into these days?"

Eleni wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Katie blushed.

"No one really..."

"Oh come on you can tell me!"

Katie refused to name anyone, but Eleni caught her eyeing the drum set across the room as if thinking about the person who usually sat there.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Katherine Olivia Brown, you like Freddy!"

"I do not!" Katie shot back defensively.

"Yes you do! You're in love with my cousin! I knew it!"

Katie was about to shoot back when she heard Summer sigh. It was then that Eleni noticed her tear stained face and moved beside her to give her a hug.

"Oh Summer what's wrong?"

Summer told her the story, and towards the end she was sobbing.

"Aww Sum it'll be ok." Eleni attempted to console her friend.

Katie and Eleni spent the next 2 hours trying to make Summer feel better, eventually though, the girls were so exhausted that all 3 fell asleep on the couch…


	5. Coffee Anyone?

**Wow! 2 chapters in one day! LoL sorry they're a bit short! Enjoy!**

'Where am I?' Eleni wondered as she woke up in a place that wasn't her bedroom. She could hear breathing and felt a body next to her. She looked over and saw Summer asleep, and Katie next to her. The memories of the night before found their way into her head and she realized where she was. She stretched her stiff body and shook the other two girls awake.

"Guys wake up!"

"Where are we?" Katie asked, her eyes adjusting to the sudden burst of sunlight.

"The apartment…we all fell asleep on the couch."

"Shit…my mom's gonna go ballistic!"

"Here," Eleni, said, shoving her cell into her hand. "Call and explain."

Katie called her mom and explained the situation. Mrs. Brown was surprisingly understanding about the situation…most likely because she had a hang over. Next, Eleni grabbed the phone back and called her own mom…who also seemed to be rather understanding as well.

"Hey Sum my mom was talking to your mom on the other line so you're covered."

Summer let out a relieved sigh and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.

Eleni quickly dialed another number into her phone. After what seemed like a few dozen rings, a groggy voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Eleni. Katie, Summer, and I are gonna go get some coffee…care to join?"

"yawn Sure."

"Cool, meet us at Starbucks in 20."

"Alright…hey can you bring that CD you borrowed from me?"

"Yeah…it's in my car."

"Oh and Len…"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you wake me up before noon on a Saturday, I might be tempted to disown you."

"laughs yeah, whatever."

"bye cuz."

"bye."

click

"Ok, who were you just talking to, and since when are we going out for coffee?" Katie asked.

"Freddy and since…well…now."

"LENI! We don't even have clean clothes to change into! You expect me to go get coffee with the guy I like wearing the same thing I wore last night?!?"

Katie, never being one to care about what guys…especially Freddy…thought of her, blushed and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Ahh so you admit it!"

"Leni, that's not the point!"

"I know, I know," Eleni laughed. "Calm down…I have clothes in my car…I'll let you borrow something"

Katie snorted. Eleni had practically every item of clothing she owned in her backseat, so she always had extra outfits in case of emergencies (cough clubbing cough).

"Ok….I'll just borrow a shirt…my jeans are fine."

"Ok…Sum do you need clothes?"

"No I've got some stuff…thanks though." Summer called as she walked out of the bathroom.

Eleni gave her a nod and led Katie outside, car keys in hand.

Summer watched the door shut before grabbing the bag she had packed the day before, when she had planned on staying at Zack's house…seeing as how his parents often allowed her to stay in the guest bedroom when her parents threw dinner parties…which usually lasted longer than Summer preferred to stay up, and besides, her parents didn't want her there anyway. She pulled out her clothes and got ready to start the day, thinking of Zack all the while.

Meanwhile…after carefully examining each item of clothing, Eleni finally settled on a denim mini skirt and a white and blue "I'm with the band" tee. She grabbed her makeup bag from the front seat and traded her vans for a pair of green and blue Roos before returning to Katie, who was sitting on the apartment steps, waiting for her, with a fitted Ramones tee in hand.

"Took you long enough." Katie pointed out, with a hint of a grin on her face.

"Oh step off!"

Katie burst into uncontrollable laughter and Eleni joined in as she dragged her back inside.

"Ok we have like 15 minutes." Eleni stated after glancing at the clock on the wall.

Summer sat on the couch, wearing a simple white tee-shirt and jeans with her hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Ready and waiting." Summer answered, emotionless.

Katie slipped the Ramones tee shirt on over her tank top and put on her red converses. Then, she dug a toothbrush (she kept one there for emergencies) and a kohl eyeliner pencil out of her purse and knocked on the bathroom door.

"come in"

Katie walked in and saw a fully dressed Eleni applying her makeup. Katie quickly brushed her teeth and lined her almond eyes with the kohl. Eleni had dusted her cheeks with blush, and applied a sheer flush of color and a coat of mascara to her eyes. She was applying lip gloss as she dragged Katie out of the bathroom.

"Summer let's go!"

The three girls ran out to the car, Summer sat in the passenger seat and Katie sat in the back, pushing all the clothes to one side. Eleni turned up the radio and headed down the street. The girls sat silently throughout the short car ride. Eleni tapped her fingers to the beat of the music; Summer stared out the window, and Katie brushed out her long hair until it was smooth and flipped it over her shoulder so it fell almost to the middle of her back. As soon as they arrived at Starbucks, the girls ordered Lattes and found a table by a window. After a few moments of random conversation, Katie felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She tensed slightly, but relaxed when she heard Freddy's lazy drawl.

"Morning Ladies."

"Freddy, God, don't do that. You scared the crap out of me." Katie scolded.

"Sorry." Freddy grinned sheepishly as he sat down beside her and began drinking his Mocha.

Katie nodded and went back to sipping her latte.

"So umm Freddy…" Summer stared into her coffee cup. "Did you talk to Zack?"

"Yeah."

Summer's head shot up, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"He's pretty upset…but he'll come around."

Summer nodded and turned her gaze toward the window, trying to hide her tears. Katie leaned over and gave her a hug. Summer wiped her eyes and choked back the rest of the tears that threatened to pour out.

"Leni, will you take me home?"

Eleni nodded and threw away her cup.

"Come on hun."

The three girls got up and started to leave, when Freddy grabbed Katie's wrist.

"Katie do you uh…want me to take you home, since you live down the street from me and all?"

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks Freddy."

Freddy nodded and the pairs went their separate ways. Katie waved goodbye to the girls and Eleni winked at her. She blushed and slid into the passenger seat of Freddy's black BMW.


End file.
